


You Woudn't

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky doesn't trust himself, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, I WISH IT WAS LONGER, One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, he's great, idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You leave for 2 weeks for a mission to come back to see that your boyfriend has been locked up. And you're more upset to learn that he doesn't trust himself enough to want to be let out</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Woudn't

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plotted Acts of Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240531) by [DreamingAngelWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAngelWolf/pseuds/DreamingAngelWolf). 



“Where is he!?” You shouted, storming through the SHEILD base. They knew very well who you were and quickly got out of your way. You then see Coulson and march over to him. He turns around

“Oh, Miss (f/n)-” He starts, but you cut him off

“Where is he!” You seethe

“I do not-” He started, but you again cut him off

“Bullshit, I leave for two weeks, two weeks! On a mission! And suddenly you lock him up for accidentally slipping back into the Winter Soldier for 2 damn seconds! Where. Is. He.”  
Coulson didn’t say anything for a second, then

“He is in a holding cell, but-” You didn’t hear the rest of it as you stormed to the wing with all the holding cells, Coulson following you. There were 3 and armed guards at the entrance of one of the cells; you were guessing that’s where Bucky was. You strode up to them.

“Let me in” you said, your voice hard.

“No one is Author-”

“I don’t give a damn who and who’s not ‘Authorized’ let me in or I will shove your gun, so far up your ass that you will be able to taste gunpowder” You threatened, he glared

“Make all the threats you want but you are not getting in here, got it” he said, you let out a frustrated growl and punched him square in the face. He fell to the floor, holding his bloody nose.

“You bitch” he exclaimed, standing up and pulling me by the collar of my shirt. We glared at each other.

“Let her in” You heard a voice. You looked over to see Coulson.

“But-” The guard went to protest

“Now”

“Yes sir” The guard let go of your collar and unlocked the door, you quickly went into the cell and closed the door behind you. You turned around a saw Bucky sitting there in chains, mostly around his metal arm, his head down.

“Bucky” You whispered, going up to him, he flinched back

“Don’t come near me,” He said quickly, you stopped mid-step.

“Buck…”

“I’m too dangerous” he said

“Yeah, I think I know that” You said, putting your hands on your hips

“You don’t understand, I could kill you,” He said quietly

“Yeah, so could a spider, and you could but I doubt you would” You stated

“This isn’t something to take so lightly,” he said, sounding frustrated

“I’m not taking it lightly” you protested. Discreetly taking another step toward him

“You are-”

“Am not-” you went to take another step

“Stop!” he exclaimed, finally looking up at you. You froze. “Stop acting like I won’t hurt you!”

Your eyes widened, “What?” you said, slightly angry, he looked back down at the ground. Strode the rest of the way up to him and got on your knees, becoming eye level with him; well eye level if he wasn’t still looking at the ground, he looked like he was trying to sink back into the wall. You grabbed his face in your hands and lifted it to meet your eyes; he looked startled by your actions

“James Buchanan Barnes, you listen here, and you listen good, I have not and will not ever believe that you would hurt me, you got that? And the fact that your so sure that you will is upsetting, why can’t you cut yourself some slack!”  
He was quiet for a moment

“Because if I do I could end up hurting or worse, killing you, you need to leave me” He said, you felt your chest tighten.

“No, because I know you wouldn’t” You say, “I know you wouldn’t-”

“No you don’t! I could slip back into the Winter Soldier like I did today” He said

“Yes, you could!” You exclaimed, he looked at you wide-eyed “you’ll think you’re getting better, then relapse, it’s part of the process! And I know, it sucks, but don’t push me away, I love you more than anything, so if you think you can push me away because you think that it’ll keep me safe you’re dead wrong, I help you through this, you can get better, I know you can, but you can’t do it alone” You stopped to take a breath “That’s why I’m here and so is Steve, and just like him” You paused, close to tears.

“I’m with you till the end of the line.”


End file.
